


После

by semilese



Category: She-Ra and the Princesses of Power (2018)
Genre: F/F
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-15
Updated: 2019-07-15
Packaged: 2020-06-29 04:36:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 624
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19822660
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/semilese/pseuds/semilese
Summary: Катра топит себя в уничтожающих мыслях, пока не приходит Скорпия.





	После

**Author's Note:**

> события происходят после концовки первого сезона.

Проигрыш. 

Они действительно проиграли. Не справились. Она лично не справилась. Впрочем, этого и следовало ожидать, верно? Она ведь слабая. Жалкая.

Ни на что без Адоры не способная.

Катра резко ударяет по стене собственной комнаты (удушающе пустой и не обжитой с момента переезда ни капли), прерывая беспорядочный поток мыслей. Боль распространяется от запястья по всей руке и куда-то дальше, к сердцу, обжигает внутренности безнадёжностью и осознанием, что иначе не могло быть. 

А ведь победа была так близка, как никогда раньше. Оставалось только дожать, добить, растоптать ничтожные остатки защиты Яркой Луны и стереть её с лица Этерии.

Всё могло бы получиться. 

Всё должно было получиться.

Всё бы получилось, если бы не подоспевшие в последний момент принцессы из распавшегося, на минутку, альянса. Если бы не Адора Ши-ра, вдохновляющая людинь на борьбу, промывающая им мозги настолько, что те готовы пойти за ней и помочь даже после серьёзнейшей ссоры, выручить в любой ситуации, не требуя ничего взамен.

Отвратительно.

(ещё более отвратительным Катре кажется тот факт, что ей самой на мгновение захотелось находиться среди них)

По крайней мере, она смогла достойно выступить перед Хордаком и подняться до звания правой руки, несмотря на оглушительное поражение. И не разревелась от бессилия, сжирающего каждую клеточку тела. Всё не так уж и плохо.

Дверь тихо скрипит, и Катра даже не дёргается, продолжая смотреть в пол. 

— Личные границы, Скорпия, помнишь? 

Звучит тихий хмык.

— Помню. Просто подумала, что сейчас неподходящее время для таких мелочей.

Скорпия подходит ближе, ступает еле слышно, стараясь не раздражать чуткий слух. Останавливается на расстоянии двух шагов.

— Мы сделали всё возможное.

— И этого оказалось недостаточно.

— Если ты сейчас просто расклеишься и будешь ненавидеть себя и окружающих, то сделаешь только хуже, и о нашей победе можно забыть, — вместо того, чтобы утешать, Скорпия говорит сухо и хлёстко. — Мы облажались, но это не конец войны. Повзрослей уже и перестань идти на поводу у эмоций.

Такая Скорпия непривычна. Тихая и серьёзная, совершенно не похожая на ту болтушку, весело объявляющую их лучшими подругами навеки. 

— Теперь я, кажется, понимаю, что ты стала капитанкой не за красивые глаза, — Катра усмехается и поворачивается к ней лицом. — Так заговорила, что захотелось подчиниться и выполнить все приказы сразу же.

— Звучит, как сказка.

— Эй!

Обстановка слегка разряжается, и Скорпия смеётся, будто не их всех несколькими часами ранее разгромили в прах. 

— Могла бы найти способ получше привести меня в чувство, — Катра недовольно бурчит, но ей на самом деле становится каплю лучше. Резкая правда вместо жалости отрезвляет.

— Если честно, сомневаюсь, что он существует, — подруга снова становится собой. — Но всё-таки. Хотя бы этот день проведи, не думая об Адоре и принцессах.

— И как ты себе это представляешь? — Катра складывает руки на груди и смотрит исподлобья, нахмурившись.

— Для начала я могу обнять тебя.

— Как объятие может помочь? Шутишь?

— Нет, соблюдаю твои границы, — Скорпия беспечно пожимает плечами. — Но переключение внимания вполне поможет тебе отвлечься. 

— Бред, — Катра недоверчиво изгибает правую бровь и выглядит так, будто ей только что сказали самую глупую вещь на свете, безмерно оскорбив при этом.

— А ты попробуй.

Катра — честно — пробует только ради того, чтобы убедиться в справедливости своих предположений. Делает несколько быстрых шагов и оказывается в кольце сильных рук, осторожно притягивающих её поближе. 

Они обнимались и раньше; точнее, Скорпия обнимала её и раньше. Только в этот раз Катра не пытается вырваться, не отбивается от тяжёлой хватки, а только неловко прижимается ближе и обвивает чужую талию, едва ли не впервые осознавая, насколько Скорпия больше неё. И насколько стоять вот так, почти сливаясь воедино, правильно.

— Ну как? — Скорпия бормочет куда-то в макушку, поглаживая клешнями по спине.

— Всё ещё бред, — Катра мямлит неразборчиво, не отстраняясь ни на миллиметр. — Чтобы отвлечь меня от Адоры, тебе придётся обнимать меня целую вечность.

— Я готова.

— Тебе придётся нелегко, — и подразумевает под этим Катра вовсе не вечные обнимашки. — Я не могу ничего обещать.

— Я всё ещё готова.

Скорпия великодушно молчит, когда слышит глухие всхлипы.


End file.
